


On Destiny's Wings

by Donnerstagsengel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's a dragon, Baby Dragon, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Dragonspeak, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hatte lange auf den Tag gewartet, an dem ein Drache ihn als Reiter auserwählen würde. Als es endlich soweit ist, bringt es eine ganze Reihe mehr Ärger mit sich, als er gedacht hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Destiny's Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



Vielleicht ist es _feige_ , einfach so abzuhauen, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen.

Vielleicht ist es _unehrenhaft_ , die erneute Niederlage (die eigentlich keine Niederlage ist) so schwer zu nehmen

Vielleicht ist es das Zeichen eines _schlechten Freundes_ , dass er Freya um ihr Glück beneidet und sich aus ganzem Herzen wünscht, an ihrer Stelle zu sein.

_Vermutlich_ ist es all das, genauso wie es _vermutlich_ Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen wird, dass er Kilgharrahs tröstenden Flügel unwirsch von seiner Schulter geworfen zu haben, aber in diesem Moment ist es Merlin egal.

Es ist bereits einige Zeit her, dass er die ständige Leibgarde abgehängt und außerhalb seines eigenen Zimmers einfach einmal komplett _alleine_ war und Merlin genießt das Gefühl der Ruhe und des inneren Friedens in vollen Zügen. Hier, nur in der Gesellschaft der Waldtiere im Gebüsch um ihn herum, macht es ihm beinahe nichts mehr aus, dass der frischgeschlüpfte Drache sich erneut nicht für ihn entschieden hat. Hier, nur gestört von dem Rascheln in den Blättern und einem leichten Wind, fühlt er sich nicht mehr erdrückt von den Erwartungen der ganzen Sippe und vor allem seinem Vater. Hier, wo er seine Magie nicht fest hinter Schloss und Riegel halten musste, sie viel mehr in sich aufsteigen lassen kann, sodass sie direkt unter seiner Haut sitzt und wie ein Schwarm Insekten in seinem Blut sirrt, kann er die geheimnisvollen Worte von Schicksal und Liebe und Herrschen und im Kampf vergossenes Blut des obersten Drachen beinahe vergessen.

 

 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen, der all seine Sorgen aus seinem Körper vertreibt, bahnt Merlin sich seinen Weg durch die Bäume. Seine Füße finden hier immer ihren Platz, anders als in den befestigten Straßen der Drachenreiter-Dörfer, und sein Schritt ist sicher. Hier wird er sich niemals verlaufen, niemals verlaufen _können_ , und so macht er sich keine Gedanken darüber, als es ein wenig länger dauert, bis er an seinem Ziel, einer Lichtung, ankommt. Merlin lässt seine Füße wie seine Gedanken wandern.

Auf der Lichtung lässt er sich im hohen Gras nieder und lässt sich die Sonne auf den gesenkten Kopf scheinen. Merlin weiß, dass sein Verschwinden nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben wird, und auch wenn Freya die nächsten Tage damit beschäftigt sein wird, ihren neuen Partner kennenzulernen, so wird sie sich nicht den anderen Drachenreitern auf die Suche nach ihm machen müssen, um sie zu Merlin zu führen. Also genießt er die gezählte Zeit des Friedens, die ihm noch bleibt, und versucht, an nichts zu denken, als er sich rücklings ins Gras fallen lässt, die Augen schließt und sich der Natur und der Magie um sich herum öffnet.

Vielleicht ist es diese Offenheit, die Senkung auch der letzten Barriere in seinem Geist, die das Eindringen erlaubt. Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich Schicksal, wie es Kilgharrah wohl bezeichnen würde. Aber der Hilferuf des unbekannten Drachen trifft ihn völlig unvorbereitet, als er in seinen Kopf eindringt und Merlins Körper vollständig erfüllt. Bevor er auch nur registrieren kann, was die Worte eigentlich bedeuten, ist er schon aufgesprungen und in den Wald hineingerannt, dem Drachen entgegen. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschenken, in welche Gefahr er sich damit begeben könnte oder dass das Ganze eine Falle sein könnte.

 

 

_‚Ist hier irgendjemand? Bitte? Ich- ich kann nicht mehr lange. Bitte, ich brauche Hilfe. Ist hier jemand? Irgendjemand? Bitte? Vater?!‘_

**Author's Note:**

> Nur zur Information, die nächsten Kapitel werden nicht im Präsens geschrieben sein, das Ganze hier war mehr eine Art Experiment, dass ich sicher NICHT wiederholen werde...


End file.
